onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Blackendedsoul/Final War Prediction - Part Three
Part Three – The war begins! *Note - Until now I used the dialogues in the same way in a novel, for example: “bla bla bla,” Luffy said. But from now things will get much more heated up so it will be a bit difficult to continue with that approach. So I will alternate between both that style and also the easier style that is, Luffy: “bla bla bla”.* The place where the forces of the World Government gathered was a unique one. It was just adjacent to the Mariejois, the specialty of the place was that there the Red Line became very thin and had two bays on both the sides with slanted upward rising currents. This place was normally used by the elite members of the World Government for porting and docking. Also from ancient time this place had been one of the greatest strongholds of the World Government, it was heavily fortified and guarded 24/7 because it was the only possible place from where huge number of people can get into Mariejois. Kizaru was sitting inside a building in front of a desk, with a bored face. “I don’t understand why we are here, I mean this is the only place the enemy can attack us from both sides. We should have stationed at a different location. In my opinion the best position would have been Marineford as many of our soldiers have the experience of fighting there.” He said to Momonga who was sitting beside him. “I cannot agree anymore, Admiral Borsalino but the Gorosei themselves ordered us to use this place as the base.” Kong entered the room, “you should know better to doubt the judgments of the Gorosei.” He rebuked Kizaru while taking his sit on the opposite side of the desk. “My apologies Kong-san but can’t you see? The position we are in, we could be attacked by both sides and we have to face the entire opposition in a go.” “That’s precisely the plan, Borsalino,” Kong was unmoved. “You see, if we chose any other location then we would have to divide our forces in two groups and fight in two different fronts. In that way it would have been difficult to maintain command and also the enemy would have a better chance to retreat if our forces got scattered. This will be the final battle of this era and we will crush these pestering pirates and revolutionaries once and for all in the name of unyielding justice. Therefore we have to make sure that all of them are executed, not a single one shall escape us this time.” Akainu declared. He just entered the room, “Kong-san, it’s almost time, should I order the troops to get into position?” Kong: “Yes please do.” Akainu: “Momonga, you go and get the troops ready, and Borsalino, you call that nephew of yours and make sure the Pacifista are standing by, tell them to assume position, we must not let our guard down.” Momonga: “Right away Fleet Admiral Sakazuki.” Kizauru: “Oi oi you sure love to boss people around!” He left the seat with his trademark bored look. Kong: “We too should be going, Sakazuki, you call in the Shichibukai to assume position, I will be coming along with the Guardians; we will meet at the plaza in 15 minutes. Munshi!” He yelled. “Hai! Kong-san!” Munshi entered the room. “Go and tell the Gorosei that the preparations are done and we will assume position in 15 minutes. You too should be in the plaza within that time along with your troops.” With that being said Kong left the room alongside Akainu. Elsewhere: Dragon was standing on the deck of his flagship surrounded by the other Revolutionary commanders. “We are almost there,” he said, “Red Hair told me that their forces will reach the bay on the other side in 30 minutes, so we will begin the attack exactly 30 minutes from now. Dook, you are in charge after me. Benron, Pian, Ivankov, Teina, Cartis and Neel, as I briefed earlier, you will lead your respective divisions and attack. Vehiatua and Feliks, you and your divisions are for back up. You are to come out only if Dook or I give the signal, although if we are slain then you are free to take action on your own. Now let’s crush the World Government once and for all.” “What about those four?” Feliks who was a handsome man, about 40 years old, clad in a brown suit, asked. Dragon looked at the group that Feliks pointed at, “well they are not our subordinates, just tell them not to attack before I ask them to, If I give you the signal then you tell them to do as they please but not before that.” Dook: “Also it would be better if they don’t go out all at once, tell them to go two at a time, that way it will be more effective.” Dragon: “Better do it like this, take two of them with you and two with Vehiatua.” Vehiatua and Feliks: “Understood!” Near the Red Line on the New World: Rayleigh, “Ok everyone except Luffy listen up!” Luffy, who was trying to seize a piece of meat from Lucky Roo, “why not me?” Rayleigh: “Because there is no point in telling you to follow a plan.” Luffy: “Shishishishi, don’t worry I will definitely kick their ass! Oi Roo, no fair you ate already! Give me that meat!” Rayleigh shrugged, “see?” Zoro: “Don’t mind him.” Rayleigh: “Ok, here’s the plan, the allied force will use the Red Hair Pirate’s ship and enter battle, I mean Shanks and his crew, Marco and his crew and the Supernova Pirate Alliance. The thirty ships of the allied pirates will follow us. *Note: these are the allies of the Red Hair Pirates and some old allies of the Whitebeard Pirates who agreed to help in the war.* They will focus on taking the marine ships out so that the marines cannot trap us, meanwhile you will use that flying technique to get and land directly into the battle field. I will also be with you.” Zoro: “Nice, the crew of the Pirate King and the First Mate of the Former Pirate King, could not have asked for a better combination.” Sanji: “Don’t worry ladies I will protect you!” Brook: “This is so exciting that my heart is pounding, although I don’t have a heart! Yohohohoho, skull joke!” Nami: “Cut that out for just this once, will you?” She punched Brook in the head. Franky: “Leave it to me, I will supper take us to the centre of action.” Everyone: “Let’s do it!” In the battle ground: The scene was similar to Marineford but there were two bays and in the centre a large plaza. The Gorosei were sitting at an elevated platform in the centre, Akainu and Kong stood on the left and right side of the respectively. Just below them facing the bay on the side of the New World *Note: I will call it “Bay One”.* '''''sat the Guardians, much like the three Admirals sat during the Marineford war. The three members of the Guardians were all old men. Beherim the Great was an outrageously large man; he was so large that his stature was about half the height of a giant. He was bigger than any other human; even the likes of Whitebeard or Kuma were small compared to him. He was the former Warden of Impel Down, the predecessor of Magellan. When Shiki escaped he was the one in charge. Later he retired and joined the Guardians as the first non-marine to ever do so. Then there was Kasim, he became an Admiral during the time Gol D. Roger was still active, actually the position was first offered to Monkey D. Garp but as he refused, two candidates were on the line for it. One was Shams Dook, the person who was now the Second in Command of the Revolutionary army and the other man was Kasim. Kasim had good relation with the Tenryubito. In terms of power it was not verified who was stronger but Kasim got the position owing to his liaisons. Dook left the marines feeling like being discriminated. Kasim was a man of average height, with an average built, everything around him seemed average. However there was a saying among the older marines that the personality of Akainu was exactly the same as the personality Kasim has. They often say that Akainu was nothing but a replacement of Kasim in a more flashy attire. Finally the last member of the Guardians went by the name Thaduri. He was also an Admiral alongside Sengoku and Kasim during Roger’s era. He wore a mask and was lean and tall. He carried a spear with three heads and also a whip. His appearance is similar to a shaman. He hangs a marine cloak in his back but underneath he wore nothing but little a shorts made from Sea King’s skin and some ornaments. He was feared for his crazy personality. On the other side, that is, facing the bay on the side of Paradise '*Note: I will call it “Bay Two”.* sat the three current Admirals. In the middle sat Kizaru, on his left side sat a man who is of about same height of Kizaru but had a very wide body, he was not fat but incredibly wide and muscular, (much like Urouge). He wore a standard marine uniform with a dark blue coat. He carried a well ornate club. His name was Kugaren Damti and he was transferred to the marines from another sector of the World Government after Aokiji left (he was in the position which Munshi currently hold) and appointed as Admiral. On the right side of Kizaru sat a rough looking woman, she was tall and if she did not have way too much muscles, she could have been considered beautiful, she smoke a cigar and wore a White coat with a purple shirt underneath but unlike the other high ranking marines; she did not have a cloak. Her name was Jania; she just got promoted a month ago after an Admiral quitted the marines. The Shichibukai assembled in the place between the Admirals and the Guardians. Three people had filled the empty positions of the Shichibukai. One was a huge tigershark fishman called Gilgo He looked really ferocious. Another was a very beautiful lady who developed a rivalry of beauty with Boa Hancock, her name was Roda and she carried a rifle. The last but not the least was the guy who was not strong enough to be a Shichibukai but had somehow fooled the World Government into making him one, he was none other than our beloved Buggy. Lastly both Bay One and Bay Two were closely guarded by 50 battle ships on each and also with the Pacifista and regular marines as well as the Giant squad lead by the Vice Admirals. Onigumo knelt before the Gorosei, “enemy ships sighted Masters,” he reported, “they are approaching from both sides.” Misir: “We can see that, let it begin, destroy them!” End of part three, I will come up with part four as soon as possible. I wanted to start the fighting in this part but it’s getting too long and I am tired to write now. Once again excuse the spelling/grammar as you already know that I am not a native English speaker. Please comment and criticize. Thank you. P.S: Follow this link if you want to access other chapters or extra info about the series. 23:47, March 20, 2012 (UTC) Category:Blog posts